Angel Faced Monster
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Love is like a hurricane, it can be powerful and hit without warning. It can also destroy everything in its path. Pairings inside.
1. Unrequited 'Love'

**Title**: Angel Faced Monster (Extended and updated)  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 1391  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Hancock x Luffy, Luffy x Ace  
><strong>Topic<strong>: Monster  
><strong>Type<strong>: AU, High School setting  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance and Horror  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own anything from One Piece.  
><strong>VTM<strong>: Extended and updated version of my fic for the One Piece Yaoi Drabble Community over on Live Journal. This Prompt was 'Monster' so I went for a horror spin this time around. Be warned that this might not be for big Hancock fans.

-o-o-

Boa Hancock was the most popular girl in school. She was the kind of girl that had the world in the palm in her hand; boys, girls, teachers, or student, all fawned over her. Boa was beautiful, but cold, anyone who would ask her out was shot down in an instant. It was a surprise to everyone when she had ended up falling in love with the unruly Monkey D. Luffy. It was even more shocking when Luffy didn't return her affections.

She confessed to him, sent him love letters, and even asked him out. But in the end it all just seemed to bounce off the boy. "But why…?" Hancock asked with a stubborn pout.

Luffy looked down at his feet, he didn't seem to sure on what to say. "…I…I like someone else." he said hastily.

"W-what?" Hancock said in shock. No one had ever said 'no' to her before, let alone say that they liked someone over her. "Who!"

Luffy frowned and blushed. "I won't tell you! Just stop chasing me!" He then hurried off to his class, leaving Boa standing there in awe.

Hancock didn't give up; she began following Luffy at a distance, hoping to one day catch him with this 'other girl'. But what girl would he honestly prefer? One day she followed Luffy during lunchtime to an empty hallway; it was a nice secluded spot during this time of day.

"Sorry I'm late!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Na, you know lunch is going to be over soon…" said an older boy with freckles. Hancock recognized him from her class. His name was Portgas D. Ace, a fairly mischievous, but handsome boy with childish freckles speckled across his face. He was popular with the girls but oddly didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Hancock pouted slightly. It seemed she ran into another dead end. But then she noticed something

Luffy was blushing, he was looking at Ace with eyes that she wished he'd look at her with, eyes of adoration.

The two sat and ate together; they talked mostly about pointless things. What meats were the best, who's teacher was better, Shanks or Newgate, and who could kick who's ass.

At that point Ace began showing Luffy a new technique Mr. Newgate taught him. But when Luffy got close he began to blush a little too. They then backed away from each other; an awkward silence filled the air.

"O-Oi…" Ace said suddenly. "Let's head back to our classes. We'll be late if we stick around too long."

Luffy smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I know, I just do get to hang out with you that often." He said with a slight pout.

Ace smiled and gave a slight laugh. "You've got a ton of friends though. Why waste your time with me?"

"Because Ace is my friend too, ne?" Luffy said with a grin. "Na, think you can help me with some homework after school?"

Ace scratched the back of his head then gave a nod. "Sure, no problem. And maybe after that…we could…" He didn't finish. "Let's meet up after school and we'll go back to my place."

"YOSH!" Luffy said excitedly. "See you after school!" He then ran off for class.

At this point Hancock had seen quite enough, she stormed off in a rage. For the rest of the day she was in a foul mood, and after school she punched her locker door over and over again. Not only did Luffy not love her back, he chose a man over her! There was just no forgiveness for such an insult!

She followed them to an apartment, after an hour or so Luffy left saying he was going to be back later that night with a 'surprise'. Hancock's blood boiled, waited until she was sure Luffy was gone. She then walked up to the door.

Ace soon opened the door.

"Ah! Ace!" Hancock said sweetly, she put up a convincingly cute front.

Ace gave a confused blink, it took him a moment to recognize just who this girl was. "Oh, you're from my class, Hancock, right? What's up?"

"Sorry to bother you, but someone in the class said they saw you pick up my text book, I really need it back." Hancock said innocently.

Ace shook his head. "Sorry, but I didn't." How did Boa know where he lived? It was kind of odd for her to just pop up out of the blue like this. Ace was beginning to get an uneasy feeling, there was a look in her eyes that betrayed the expression on her face.

"Oh, I see…" Hancock said with a small pout. "Um, if possible, I need to make a quick phone call. I need to get a ride back to my place. Could I please come in and use your phone?" She gave him the cutest look she could muster. She smiled a little when she saw Ace blush a little, she knew she had him.

"S-sure, come in." Ace let her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Thank you very much." Boa said sweetly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Ace asked, he wasn't sure what else he could do other than try to be a little courteous.

"Oh yes, I'm parched." She said with a smile. Hancock watched as Ace headed for the kitchen. Her eyes then trailed along to the rest of the apartment. It was small, but kept fairly clean. She then spotted a picture on the table by the phone. It was of Luffy and Ace, Luffy was pouting while Ace had him in a head lock, playfully messing up the younger boy's hair. Hancock scowled at it and promptly dropped the picture frame into the garbage bin next to the table. She was not going to share Luffy with anyone. When Ace came back with the tea Hancock's eyes gained an icy look to them.

Ace shifted a little, he felt uncomfortable now. He could see pure hate in that girl's eyes. But it wasn't like he'd ever done anything to her; hell, this was the first time they ever even spoke to each other.

"I hate you." Boa said, there was a dark tone in her voice and her face was hard to read, there seems to be suppressed anger trying to break free. As if it were a mask being torn off to reveal the girl's true nature.

"Huh? Why?" Ace asked; his head tilted to the side.

Hancock glared at him. "Because, it's your fault; it's because of you that he won't love me." She said accusingly.

"Wait…you…" Ace's eyes went wide with realization. "So you're the girl that's been stalking him?"

"Stalking!" Hancock's body tensed at the word. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Ace then glared at her, all traces of friendliness disappearing in seconds. "Leave Luffy alone, you're causing him nothing but trouble."

"You just want him for yourself." Hancock said suddenly.

That statement took Ace off guard. "What? Don't be stupid! I'm his brother!"

"Brother?" This took Hancock by surprise, her eyes then narrowed with suspicion. "Liar."

"Well, foster brother..." Ace suddenly admitted. "Either way, it doesn't matter, get the hell out of my apartment and leave Lu alone."

"Ah, I see how it is…" Hancock said. "Hmph." The beautiful student crossed her arms and sneered at the man before her. Her stare was like daggers, piercing through whatever facade Ace could put up. "I've seen you, when you two try to be alone…"she then gave a small smirk. "I bet you take advantage of him, don't you? You like it when he looks at you the way he does, right? What were you planning to do after helping him with his homework?"

Ace again was caught a little off guard. He could feel his temper starting to flare. "S-shut up…"

Hancock continued, now with a wicked smile on her face. "What a cruel 'brother' you are…You're disgusting, you're a monster..."

"I said shut up!" Ace shouted. "Get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops!"

"Go ahead… It's not like you'll be alive to tell them anything." Hancock said calmly as she reached into her school bag and took out a large kitchen knife. "Even if you are his precious 'brother'…you are still competition."

-End-


	2. Bad End

**Title:** Angel Faced Monster - Bad End  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1773  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Mentioned Hancock x Luffy, hinted Luffy x Ace  
><strong>Topic:<strong> Nightmare  
><strong>Type:<strong> AU, Modern Setting, takes place days after the events in 'Angel Faced Monster'.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Horror  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own anything from One Piece. One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.  
><strong>VTM:<strong>Sequel to the fic 'Angel Faced Monster. Quick warning, if you are a big Hancock fan this might not be the story for you.

-o-o-

_"You'll wake up soon, right Ace?"_

It was a familiar voice, it was calling him back from the darkness. But it would be around long enough for him to completely find his way back.

_"The doctor said that you're going to have an operation today...You're going to be okay, I know you will."_

He had to find his way back, before the voice left again. It was then that Portgas D. Ace opened his eyes.

"...L-Luffy...?"

His eyes ached, he squinted them until they adjusted to the light. He then realized that he was in a white room, a hospital room. Ace forced himself to try and sit up, his head felt light and cloudy, he mind was simply one huge blank. It was then that he winced when he felt a pain suddenly shoot through his abdomen.

"U-ugh!" His hand went to his stomach, he could feel bandages. "W-what...is this...?"

"Finally awake huh?" said a voice out of nowhere. It didn't belong to Luffy.

Ace looked towards the door, standing in the hall was an older looking man with prematurely grey hair. "Smoker...?"

"That's Officer Smoker, brat." The older man said with a small huff.

"Officer? You're here on business?" Ace said with a blink.

"You saying you don't remember?" Smoker said with a raised eyebrow. He walked into Ace's room. "It's about how you got that wound..."

Ace's began feel an ache in his head, an image flashed in his mind, it was of that Hancock girl. "That girl..."

"Oh? So you **do **remember then?"

Ace shook his head. "Not really, everything's...kind of blank. Where's Luffy?"

"I told brat number two to go home. Stubborn little shit."

Ace couldn't help but almost laugh, obviously Luffy must have gave him a hard time. But then a thought occurred to him, why would Smoker be giving Luffy and him a hard time in a situation like this? "Why are you here?"

"To ask you some questions. There seems to be a bit of controversy about how you got your injuries."

"What do mean?" Ace said with a blink. He looked down at himself, the memory of a sharp pain hitting him there made him wince a little. "I was stabbed..."

"By a classmate of yours, right?"

Ace frowned, and then gave a nod. "Yeah, it was Boa Hancock..."

"She's dead..." Smoker said in a blunt tone.

Ace's eyes widened and he looked up at the officer. "Are you serious...? How? What happened?"

"Her body was found not too far from your apartment building. It seemed like she was trying to run away but succumbed to blood loss. But we won't know all the details until the autopsy results are in." Smoker explained. He studied Ace's reactions carefully, it seemed the younger man was definitely surprised by the news.

Ace held his head in his hands, he could feel a wicked headache coming on. His breath came in small pant after pant, he was starting to remember now. "She had a big knife...She took it out of her school bag and came at me."

"A guy like you should have easily defused the situation...You take martial arts at the school, don't you?" Smoker asked.

"Yeah, but so did she...I remember her using moves that I never saw before...It took me off guard." Ace then looked up at Smoker. "I can't really remember what happened after that."

"From the looks of things you were able to take the knife and stab her somehow." Smoker began. "The problem is, we really don't know who attacked who first."

Ace's eyes widened with shock. "Hold it, are you saying I murdered her?"

Smoker gave an irritated sigh. "Well, technically, yes, the wounds you inflicted probably did cause her death."

Ace tried to think back, he had to remember, did he really kill a person? This whole thing was just so surreal, part of him was hoping to just wake up and find it was just a nightmare.

"If it really was self defense, then you don't have anything to worry about." Smoker began. "But, you have to understand that a few people are somewhat suspicious. You've been known to have a bad temper and you can get a bit violent."

_"You're disgusting, you're a monster..."_

"So what are you saying? That gives a reason for people to think I murdered her?" Ace said, his voice was laced with disbelief. "I was a kid when I was like that! A stupid kid! I grew up!" There was a certain desperation in his voice, it seemed like he was trying to convince himself more than Smoker.

"Calm down Portgas." Smoker said suddenly.

Ace continued on anyway, wasn't just going to sit there and be accused of this bullshit. "And why would I want to kill her anyway! I barely even knew her!" That's right, Boa was only another girl in his class, he wouldn't wanted to kill her. But a voice in the back of his mind ate at him.

_"Monster..."_

"Some were saying that she's been going out with your broth-"

"Stalking!" Ace suddenly snapped. "She was **stalking** him!" She had no right, his mind reasoned, Luffy was...

Another image flashed in his mind, Hancock was in his apartment, staring at him with eyes full of anger.

_"It's your fault; it's because of you that he won't love me."_

It was gone as soon as it came, Ace held a hand to his head, it ached the more he tried to remember. He soon noticed that Smoker was giving him a suspicious look. "Don't look at me like that! Luffy told me himself that he was being stalked by someone. If you asked him he would tell you!"

"Or he would go along with it to try to protect you." Smoker explained. "Look, I'm just saying that this is what people are thinking. Yes, we did ask Luffy and he did say that he was having issues with a stalker, but he also said that he thought he handled it."

"Well apparently it wasn't handled at all! Because she attacked me!" Ace could remember even more now, her charging at him with a knife in hand. He started to remember even more, he struggled with Hancock, trying to get the knife out of her hands. He was so angry, the things she said, her unhealthy attraction to **his** 'little brother'. When he managed to get the knife, Hancock suddenly moved and...

Red...There was red everywhere. All over his hands...

Ace remembered backing away from Hancock, dropping the knife. Too shocked by what he had just done, he couldn't react in time when Boa went for the knife again.

"Some are saying that it wouldn't be too far fetched for you to just have stabbed yourself after killing her." Smoker pointed out.

That image played in Ace's mind. It was wrong! Damn it all! Smoker was contaminating his memories. That **never **happened! Hancock stabbed him!

"That's demented! Why the Hell would I do that?" Ace nearly shouted.

"For an alibi!" Smoker shouted back.

The heart rate monitor next to Ace's bed was beeping at a more frantic pace. It was obvious to see the young man was becoming really stressed. Even his breathing was starting to become erratic. Ace's mind was everywhere, seeing two different versions of the events. He tried to focus on the truth...or what he thought was the truth. Ace clutched his head in his hands, it was throbbing, at this rate he was going to go insane. "Go away! GO AWAY!" He called out.

It wasn't long before a nurse hurried into the room.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you are going to keep this up." she said with a stern tone. "The patient is in no shape to handle that much stress."

"Hmph...Fine then." Smoker looked at Ace. "Don't think that you are off the hook, I'm going to be back with more questions."

"I'm **not** a murderer!" Ace shouted suddenly. He wasn't evil, he just wasn't, he was a good big brother. Soon after Ace's body shuddered a little, he gasped slightly as he felt a pain in his chest.

"Okay, Sir, you have to get out right now or I'm calling security!"

Smoker raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it...I'm going." He then turned and was led away by the nurse. He wouldn't be far though, he planned on sneaking back in when he could get the chance.

Ace laid back down into his bed, he was panting slightly. He had to calm down, Smoker said it himself, if it was self defense he had nothing to worry about, right? It was going to be okay, he was just protecting himself.

But then, another thought had occurred to him, Hancock was from a well known and well liked family, surely they would spin this situation and make it his fault. That was probably what Smoker was trying to tell him.

"Damn it...!" Ace reached up with one hand and grabbed at his hair in frustration. Even in death that bitch somehow would find a way to win. "It's her fault! It was all her fault! She was the one stalking Luffy! **She** came to **my** home and tried to stab me first!" That was the truth! He knew it had to be!

"...Stalker...?"

It was then that Ace felt a cold, but firm grip on his wrist that was resting on the bed. He turned his head to find a hand wrapped around his wrist, the arm it was attached to seemed to be coming from beside the bed.

"How...could you...accuse me of such a thing...?"

Next to the arm the head of Boa Hancock could now be seen, her dead eyes meeting Ace's.

"You're a monster...and the monster always die...at the hand of the heroine..."

A blood curdling scream echoed down the hall way. It caught the attention of Smoker and the staff of the hospital.

When Smoker got to the door of Ace's room, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The kid that he was talking to not that long ago was surrounded by hospital staff, they were trying to revive him. Smokers eyes landed on the heart monitor, it was flat lining, only showing the occasional 'blip' from the hospital staff's attempts. There was a certain guilt that ate at the cop, had he somehow contributed to this?

Soon something caught Smoker's eye, it was just for a brief moment, but he thought he saw the eyes of a girl peering at him from over the side of Ace's bed.

-The End-

VTM: Okay, so is this the official ending for 'Angel Faced Monster'? No, not really, this was actually inspired by the concepts of multiple endings for things such as visual novels(especially the ones that feature 'yandere' characters) and video games. This would be considered a 'bad ending'. The prospect of doing other endings or outcomes is tempting, but I'd have to really see if I can think up any others. If any of you want to take a whack at it feel free to. I love seeing people's creativity. This particular ending was inspired by the ending of one of my favorite arcs of Higurashi. (First chapter was inspired by 'School Days'.)

**To clear up some things:**

-Ace might be a little OOC(I apologize for that), but that was because the focus was to have him have a sort of mental break down.

-Is Hancock _really_ a ghost? That's for the readers to decide.

VTM: Other than that I hope you have enjoyed the show. Until next time!


End file.
